Naruto Main Sulap
by Yuuichi93
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto main sulap bersama kedua asistennya, Sakura dan Sasuke. Seperti apa dia akan main? Baca saja deh XD Fict yang terinspirasi dari acara The Master. SEQUEL inside Enjoy
1. Naruto Main Sulap

**A/N** : Hey, mina! XD Ane mbuat _oneshot _baru neh! Mohon dibaca n' review yah! Terinspirasi dari acara _The Master_ XD Ahuahua... _Happy Reading! _XD

**Rating **: K

**Genre** : Humor / Parody

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto Main Sulap**

Di malam hari yang dingin di Konoha, di tengah-tengah _sparring field_ yang cukup luas, berdiri sebuah panggung besar yang biasa dipakai untuk pertunjukkan. Di bagian tengah atas panggung itu tertuliskan sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan, "**ATRAKSI SULAP OLEH NARUTO UZUMAKI!**" Yap. Ini adalah panggung di mana sulap itu diadakan.

"Sulap? Kau percaya Naruto bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ino yang berada di salah satu kursi penonton.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi penasaran juga apa dia benar-benar bisa. Kalau gagal sih, sudah biasalah," ujar Kiba mengejek.

"Ki... Kiba-kun. Masa kau... ti... tidak percaya pada Naruto-kun?" ujar gadis berambut ungu di sebelah kiri Kiba.

"Ehehe... sori Hinata. Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu sih," ujar Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Tapi, rame juga yah? Kursi-kursi ini... kayanya ada 500-an lebih deh. Semua terisi penuh, tapi masih ada juga yang berdiri," ujar Ino mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya acara ini sangat ramai. Padahal katanya Naruto-kun cuma menunjukkan 1 sulap kan?" ujar Lee.

Yang lain mengangguk saja. Teman-teman seangkatan Naruto plus Neji, Ten Ten, Lee dan ketiga _shinobi _dari Suna hadir di sini. Mana mereka ada di _front row _loh! Bagian VIP! Kata Naru sih, khusus untuk teman-temannya. Mengharukan sekali bukan??? -_halah!_-

"Hei, hei! Sudah mau mulai nih!" ujar Kiba semangat.

"Katanya sih, Sasuke-kun dan si jidat lebar itu asistennya," ujar Ino.

"Kok mau-maunya sih?" ujar Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang cowok berambut pirang berbaju tuxedo rapi membawa segerobak penyumpal telinga.

_Was... wes... wos..._

Penonton semuanya sudah mulai penasaran, apalagi, untuk apa penyumpal telinga sebanyak itu???

Naru mengambil _mic_ yang ada di depan lalu berteriak dengan lantang, "OHAYOU MINA-SAAAN!!!!!!!!!!"

_Ngiiing..............._

Suara tersebut menggelegar begitu besarnya sampai-sampai Sandaime yang sudah ada di surga saja bisa denger, kutub utara terbagi menjadi 2, Badai Katrina tiba-tiba hilang, _tsunami_ yang mengarah ke Aceh langsung ambruk, dan.... gunung api yang mau meletus langsung ciut, takut sama suara Naru.

Oke! Back to story!

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menunjukkan sebuah atraksi sulap! Dibantu oleh Sakura-chaan!!!"

Sakura keluar dari belakang panggung diiringi siulan dan tepuk tangan.

_Suit... suit!!! Plok! Plok! Plok!!!_

Sakura mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna pink cerah, sepatu hak, dan wajahnya sudah di-make up lengkap oleh Shizune. Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan segera berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Daaan... Sasuke TEME!!!" seru Naruto, lebih menekankan pada kata '_teme_'.

"Baka, dobe..." gumam Sasuke saat memasuki panggung tersebut.

"KYAAA!!!! SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!!!!!" Spontan fangirl Sasuke langsung ribut.

Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Bedanya, warna yang ia pakai adalah biru tua kehitaman. Dan ia juga melepas pita kupu-kupu merah, yang menurutnya sangat norak. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Karena kedua asistenku sudah di sini, mari kita mulai saja!" ujar Naruto bersemangat, membuat para penonton semangat juga.

Di panggung, sudah tersedia 2 buah kursi dan sebuah kain yang melingkari tempat di mana kedua kursi itu berada.

"Baik, hari ini aku akan menghilangkan kedua asistenku ini!" ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Para penonton mulai sibuk berdiskusi, meributkan beberapa cara bagaimana Naruto melakukannya.

"Heh? Bagaimana ia akan menghilangkan mereka berdua?" ujar Kiba bingung.

"Entahlah," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Paling-paling gagal," ujar Temari sadis.

Yang lain _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya, walau mereka cukup setuju dengan Temari.

"Shikamaru mau?" tanya Chouji yang duduk di sebelahnya, menawarkan _potato chips-_nya.

"Tidak terima kasih, Chouji. Untukmu saja," tolak Shikamaru.

"Kalian seperti nonton bioskop saja, bawa-bawa makanan begitu," ujar Ten Ten _sweatdropped_.

"Sudah kebiasaan sih," ujar Chouji sambil memakan _potato chips_-nya dengan lahap.

Ten Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

3 tepukan keras dari Naruto di panggung membuat para penonton kembali berkonsentrasi menonton panggung.

"Oke, silahkan duduk, Sakura-chan dan Teme," ujar Naruto.

Segera mereka berdua duduk di kedua kursi tersebut.

"Ah, iya, sebelumnya, silahkan gunakan penyumpal-penyumpal telinga ini dulu yaah!!" ujar Naruto. "_Taju! Kage bunshin no jutsu!_"

_BUM!_ Ratusan kloning Naruto segera dengan cepat membagikan penyumpal-penyumpal telinga tersebut.

"Hah??? Buat apaan sih ini???" tanya Ino bingung.

"Dimakan? Ya buat nyumpal telinga lah!" canda Kiba.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi, untuk apa disumpal gitu looh!!" ujar Ino _sweatdropped_.

"Tau deh si Naruto ini," ujar Kiba sambil memain-mainkan penyumpal telinganya sampai tiba-tiba Akamaru melompat dan menangkapnya. "Wo... woi! Akamaru! Jangan dimakan!!!!"

Gara-gara penyumpalnya mirip _marshmallow_, Akamaru langsung memakannya, walau kemudian ia muntahkan karena jelas, rasanya hambar. Kiba hanya bisa ber-swt ria membersihkan penyumpal itu sebelum kemudian ia gunakan.

"Ikh... jorok ah," ujar Ino.

"Kok tidak minta yang baru saja sih?" ujar Lee.

"Jelas-jelas sudah kotor. Memang sudah seperti saudara ya, air liur Akamaru bagimu?" ujar Temari blak-blakan.

"..." Kiba diam seribu bahasa.

Kembali ke panggung, Naru sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sulapnya.

"Oke mina, silahkan pakai penyumpal telinganya! Ingat! Jangan dilepas sampai lampu di panggung ini menyala kembali, ya!" ujar Naruto memberi instruksi.

Segera saja semuanya mengenakan penyumpal telinga tersebut, tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi._ (baca : pasrah)_ Setelah yakin semua mengenakan penyumpal tersebut, lampu panggung mati, menyisakan lampu sorot yang menyoroti Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto mengangkat kain yang melingkari Sakura dan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya, menutupi kedua orang tersebut. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan lingkaran kain itu sebentar, sekitar 5 detik... lalu ia turunkan kembali daan...!!! Lampu menyala kembali diikuti tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Ternyata Naruto memang berhasil menghilangkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Whoa! Ternyata Naruto memang bisa!" ujar Kiba sambil melepas penyumpal telinganya.

"Hebat juga dia. Aku tidak menyangkanya," ujar Ino.

"Apa tidak ada trik di balik ini?" tanya Shikamaru, yang tiba-tiba saja jadi penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi sepetinya penyumpal telinga ini ada hubungannya..." ujar Neji mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku setuju dengannya," ujar Sai.

"Hn..." Gaara berkomentar pendek, yang sepertinya dapat diartikan bahwa ia setuju dengan Neji dan Sai.

"Paksa saja dia untuk memberitahu rahasianya," ujar Ino nyantai.

"Hush! Sudah! Masa dia bakal semudah itu memberikan jawabannya?" ujar Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

* * *

**Di balik panggung...**

"Rahasianya? Oh! Gampang kok! Sini aku kasih tahu!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar saat melihat teman-temannya bertanya.

Shikamaru langsung _sweatdropped_ sejadi-jadinya dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tembok. "NARUTO BEGO!!!" batinnya kesal.

"Ke... kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah, gak usah dipikirin Nar, trus, rahasianya gimana???" tanya Ino mulai tidak sabaran lagi.

"Oh, iya. Sakura-chan! Teme!!! Sini!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak begitu, Naruto?" ujar Sakura kesal sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto, diikuti Sasuke.

"Nih, temen-temen nanyain rahasianya. Nah, sekarang setelah semua lengkap, begini rahasianya..."

_DHUAK!!!!_

"NARUTO BEGO!" seru Sakura lantang.

Langsung saja kepala Naru benjol, "Adudududuh!!! Sakura-chan! Kenapa sih?!" tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Masa kamu begitu mudahnya memberitahu rahasiamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Bener itu Sakura! Akhirnya ada juga yang bilang begitu sama si bego satu ini..." batin Shikamaru lega.

"Kan untuk temen. Tidak apa kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil ber-_puppy eyes_.

"Ya ampun... Gimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn... terserahlah," ujar Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sakura merasa putus asa, "Ya, sudahlah. Sana kasih tau!" ujar Sakura.

"Sa.. SAKURA?! KOK KAMU JUGA JADI SEBEGO NARUTO SIH?!" Shikamaru berteriak, sudah tidak kuasa menahan dirinya lagi.

_BHUAAAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Langsung saja dia mental dipukul bogemnya Sakura. Yang lain _sweatdropped_ semua melihat kepergian yang menyakitkan nan tak anggun tersebut.

"O... oke... jadi begini," ujar Naruto agak terbata, masih takut sama Sakura yang emosi gara-gara dibilang 'bego'.

**-x FLASH BACK x-**

Lampu-lampu panggung telah dimatikan. Naruto mengangkat kain yang melingkari Sakura dan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya, menutupi kedua orang tersebut. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan lingkaran kain itu sebentar, sekitar 5 detik. Dalam 5 detik tersebut, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sekali, membuat lantai di bawah Sakura dan Sasuke roboh. Ceritanya sih, bahan lantainya itu kayu bangunan yang sudah lapuk, sehingga hentakkan sekecil apa pun akan merusaknya.

Suaranya keras, jadi itulah mengapa mereka menyuruh para penonton menggunakan penyumpal kuping.

Setelah roboh, Sakura dan Sasuke pun jatuh ke bagian dalam panggung itu. Dan segera dengan cepat mereka mangambil potongan lantai tersebut dan mengangkatnya, sehingga terlihat seakan-akan masih menempel di panggung, beserta kursinya. Kursinya juga sudah di beri lem alteko sampai benar-benar lengket. Selesailah tugas mereka setelah mereka mendengar tepukan tangan para penonton.

**-x FLASH BACK OFF x-**

"Jadi begitu!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Semua merasa cengo.

Chouji menjatuhkan keripik terakhirnya. Akamaru lari keluar sambil menggonggong ga jelas. Mulut Kiba menganga lebar. Ino ambruk di tempat. Senyuman Sai tiba-tiba hilang, baik yang asli mau pun yang palsu. Shikamaru semakin menjadi jedukan kepala ke dindingnya. Shino menjatuhkan kandang serangganya dan alhasil kecoak-kecoak yang dibawanya lari ke mana-mana. Hinata pingsan. Lee kehilangan semangat masa mudanya. Ten Ten ngibrit lari gara-gara kecoaknya Shino. Neji _sweatdropped_. Kendi pasir Gaara jatuh. Kipas Temari jatuh. _Kugutsu_ Kankurou jatuh.

"SULAP APAAN TUH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Semua berteriak serempak.

-**OWARI**-

* * *

**A/N : **Huff... lebih panjang dari yang kukira. Haha... Fict ini dibuat sambil aku nonton _The Master_. Hehe... Dapet inspirasi juga dari sana, walo, jelas, tingkatannya beda jauh. Masa mbandingin si bego Naru sama Master Deddy Corbuzier (_Maaf kalau salah tulis namanya -.-'_) ato Master Romi Rafael sih? Ga level laah!!! -_dihajar Naru_- Maaf kalau untuk ending tidak begitu memuaskan =_=' Tapi fict ini mungkin suatu saat akan saya buat sequel pendeknya. Hoho... nantikan saja selama mungkin XP -_dikeplak readers_-

Oke! Sekiaan! Mohon reviewnya! XD _Doumo arigatou _sudah membaca!!

- Yuuichi -


	2. SEQUEL

**A/N** : Wah... trima kasih skali untuk kalian semua yang sudah me-review X3 N' aku sangat senang karena banyak yang suka fict ini XD Huehehe.. Karena itu, kupersembahkan sebuah _sequel_, ato... tepatnya sih _prequel _untuk kalian semua XD Ato... Nyehehe... -_evil smirk_- Dan seperti yang kalian bilang, ini cuma trik sulap murahan kok XD Pake lem alteko n' lantai yang udah lapuk XD Nyahaha...

Di fict ini aku usahain agar char2nya ga sampe OOC, tapi... mungkin kemarin Shikamaru sedikit OOC ya? :p Haha... Menurut kalian??

Btw, di _oneshot_ NMS kemarin, sadarkah kalian kalo aku membuat kesalahan bodoh? Setting-nya pada malam hari, Naruto treak2 Ohayou yang berarti selamat pagi. Haih... maafkan daku untuk kesalahan yang satu itu -.- Berkat teman saya si _Andrew_, jadi tau deh ada kesalahan aneh itu XP Well, _Gomen for that! _XS Kalau misal ada kesalahan lagi, ane minta maaf dulu. -_nunduk2_-

_Enjoy!!!_ XD

**Genre** : Humor / Parody

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_PREQUEL __of_

**Naruto Main Sulap**

Ini adalah kisah sebelum Naruto manggung di panggung Konoha untuk mengadakan atraksi sulapnya.

"Sruuup... Fuah!!! _Oishi_!!" ujar seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil mengelap daerah mulutnya yang berminyak. "Seperti biasa Teuchi o_jii-san_, enak sekali ramennya!"

"Hahaha... Tentu saja, Naruto! Ramen di warung ini memang yang terbaik!" ujar pemilik warung itu, Teuchi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Hum... hum...! _Ojii-san_ memang hebat!" puji Naruto lagi.

"Hahahaha...- Aduh!"

_**PLUNG!!!**_

"Waduh! Gara-gara ketawa terus mangkoknya masuk ke dalam panci!!! _Gasway_!!! Eh... Gawat!!" ujar Teuchi dengan paniknya sambil segera mengambil sendok sayur untuk mengangkat mangkok yang masuk ke dalam panci itu.

"Wahahaha...!!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Menarik sekali _ojii-san_! Wahahaha..."

"Heh! Jangan ketawa kamu! Memangnya ini lelucon?" seru Teuchi kesal.

"_Gomen... gomen... _tapi lucu sekali," ujar Naruto.

"Ya... ya... ya... lucu sekali sampai aku ingin menjadikannya sebuah atraksi! Huh!" Teuchi ngambek.

"Nah, loh? Kok _ojii-san _jadi ngambek sih? Ntar ramennya juga ngambek loh!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ramen mana bisa ngambek," ujar Teuchi _sweatdropped_.

"Wehehehe... tapi... tentang atraksi tadi... aku jadi kepikiran," gumam Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Huh? Kamu beneran mau membuat hal ini sebagai atraksi? Jangan buat aku tertawa Naruto," sindir Teuchi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku!" Naruto kembali berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menggebrak meja, menaruh uang bayaran ramennya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang _ojii-san_! Mumpung _The great Naruto_ ini punya ide cemerlang!" ujarnya sambil lari dan melambai pada Teuchi.

"... Aneh-aneh saja dia..." ujar Teuchi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi kamu mau aku, menjadi asistenmu?!" seru seorang gadis berambut _pink_ cerah.

"Iya! Mau kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memohon.

"Ih... mana sudi," uajr Sakura pedas.

"Aaw... Sakura-chan, ayolah! Cuma atraksi sulap kecil kok!" ujar Naruto.

"..." Sakura menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto.

"Ada Sasuke-teme juga loh, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah, "Kau serius Naruto?" ujarnya tidak yakin.

"Iya! Aku juga minta _Teme_ untuk menjadi asistenku," ujar Naruto.

"Yang benar saja! Mana mau Sasuke-kun jadi asistenmu!" ujar Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ah! Tidak masalah. Dia sudah menyetujuinya kok, pasti!" ujar Naruto optimis.

Sakura kembali berpikir, "Oke, kalau Sasuke-kun mau ikut, aku juga ikut," ujarnya.

"Oke! _It's a deal!_" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

_**BLETAK!**_

"Jangan sok ng-Inggris deh Naruto," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ha... Ha-i..." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya.

"Walau aku bilang begitu sama Sakura-chan, kira-kira si _teme _ini mau nggak ya?" batin Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ogah!"

"Tuh kan bener. Cuma 1 kata dari si _teme_ ini. Cih! Aku harus cari akal!" batin Naruto.

"Ayolah _teme_! Kan ada Sakura-chan juga," ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengganggu latihanku saja," ujar Sasuke dingin sambil melemparkan _kunai _ke sasarannya.

"Grr..." Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat ide, "Hmm... jadi Sasuke Uchiha yang kata orang itu **HEBAT**, ternyata **TIDAK BERANI** melakukan atraksi sulap kecil, ya?" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan menekankan kata 'hebat' dan 'tidak berani'.

Yap. Sasuke terpancing dengan kata-kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja dia diam.

"Yah, sudahlah kalau kau begitu TAKUT, _teme_. Aku akan cari orang lain saja. Mungkin Kiba atau Lee mau," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

_**GREB!**_ Naruto merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik.

"Hei, _dobe_, siapa yang kau bilang PENAKUT itu, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"KAMU, Sasuke Uchiha-sama," sindir Naruto lagi.

_**BRUAGH!!!**_ Tubuh Naruto terlempar.

"Heh, siapa yang kau bilang tidak berani. Oke, aku akan melakukannya dengan 1 syarat!" ujar Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto menjadi cerah dan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya? Ya??? Apa itu? Sebutkan saja!" ujar Naruto langsung.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ini akan menjadi menarik," batinnya.

**END of prequel**

* * *

**A/N** : Eaeaeaeaaa... (_author nyengir_) Jadi, sekian _prequel_ dari cerita ini XD -dihajar seluruh _readers_- Waduuhh... Tunggu sebentar! Jangan di-close dulu!!! Di bawah ini ada Sequel-nya kok!!! Baca yah! XD -_dilemparin berbagai macam barang_-

* * *

_SEQUEL of_

**Naruto Main Sulap**

Di belakang panggung setelah Naruto memberitahu teman-temannya triknya, mereka semua pulang dengan perasaan dibodohi.

"Lain kali sih, aku males nonton kalau tehnik sulapnya kaya gini," ujar Kiba kecewa.

"Hei! Kalian juga tidak bisa menebaknya!" ujar Naruto tepat sasaran ke yang lain.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh..." Shikamaru menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Astaga, Shikamaru jadi stres begitu. Mana benjolannya udah di mana-mana," ujar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cukup 'kreatif' sih, tapi..." Temari juga ikut-ikutan depresi.

"_POTATO CHIP_-KU YANG TERAKHIRR!!!" Chouji histeris sendiri karena makanannya jatuh.

"Belum 5 menit kali," ujar Kiba.

"HUWAAAA!!!" tangisannya malah makin menggelegar.

"Ampun! **SOS**! **SOS**! Cepet bawain _potato chip _yang baru!!!" Kiba panik sendiri.

"Alaaah!!! Udah ah! _Over_ banget kalian ini! Pulang kalian semua!" Naruto mengusir dengan kasar.

"Eeeh??? Kenapa kok ngusir-ngusir gitu sih, Nar?!" seru Kiba tidak percaya.

"Ada urusan! Penting!" ujar Naruto, "Atau mau ikut beres-beres?" tanyanya.

Seketika teman-temannya hilang, sudah ngibrit pulang. Males bantu-bantu bersih-bersih ceritanya.

"Cih, pada ngga mau bantu aku nih," batin Naruto _sweatdropped_.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Hei, ingat janjimu kan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Urrgh!!" wajah Naruto memerah. "Ta... tapi..." Naruto melirik-lirik ke samping.

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! Cepet lakukan!" seru Sasuke memaksa. "Atau... kau akan menyalahi jalan ninjamu yang, '_aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku_,' itu?" tanya Sasuke licik.

"Humph! Ga akan!!!" seru Naruto terpancing membuat Sasuke menyeringai kembali.

"Ini adalah pembalasan yang... cukup setimpal dengan ejekanmu itu, Dobe," batin Sasuke.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah... "Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja rias menoleh padanya, "Apa lagi kali ini, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Uhm... Begini," Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Naruto, "Aku cuma mau bilang, makasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sedikit gugup. "Dan..."

Sakura mengangkat alis kanannya, "Ya, sama-sama. Dan?"

"Um... er... daaan..."

Naruto merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, "Sial. Sial. SIAL!!! Lindungi aku _Kami-sama_!!!" seru Naruto dalam batinnya.

_**CHUP!!!**_

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai memerah. Bukan karena malu atau senang, tapi karena ia marah.

Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk nyengir, "Dan itu... ha... hadiah... untukmu Saku---"

_**BHUAAAG!!!! **_Padahal Naruto belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi ia sudah keburu di-bogem sama Sakura.

_**JEDUAAASS!!!! BHUK!!! BHAAK!!!! JEDHUAAAK!!!! KROMPYAANG!!!!**_

"AMPUN SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil lari dengan secepat kilat, melarikan diri dari '_setan_' berambut _pink_ di belakangnya.

"TIADA AMPUN UNTUKMU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Sakura marah. Wajahnya merah sekali karena marah.

"Hmph..." Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya saja. Yap. Itulah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah ini semua selesai, ia harus mencium Sakura. Tepatnya di BIBIR-nya. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dan hal ini ia anggap menarik. Dasar Uchiha!

Lalu, begitulah kisahnya. Naruto sekarang ini lari-lari menghindari Sakura dan barang-barang lemparan dari Sakura, membuat tempat itu makin berantakan. Hal ini berlangsung selama hampir 1 minggu sebelum Sakura bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali. Sejak saat itu, Naruto berjanji tidak akan mengajak Sakura, dan tentu saja, SASUKE TEME, sebagai asistennya.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N **: XD XD XD Finish!!! XD Jadi gimana? Benar-benar inspirasi aneh dari si Naru kan? Masa gara-gara mangkok nyemplung di panci n' kata-kata Teuchi bisa meng-inspirasinya? Benar-benar aneh dia!! XD -_digebug Naru_- Jadi, beginilah _prequel _sekaligus_ sequel_ dari cerita ini XD Walau kayanya ceritanya sedikit... ehm... 'maksa' untuk bagian awalnya, semoga kalian tetap menikmati fict ini! _Arigatou_! XD

**Thanks to Reviewers X3**

_Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven . Furukara Kyu . Nara Fitrimaru . Seyren Windsor . Vi-chan Uchiha . Perut-saia-Bundar . hanaruki . Dani D'mile ._

_Hyuuzu-chan . Andrew-san . Uchiha Yuki-chan . Tayuya-hime . Queen of Seven Seas . animiss . sabaku no panda-kun_

Thanks untuk review kalian semua! Setelah ini berikan komentarmu juga, ya! XD _Hontou arigatou ne!_

_26.03.09_

- Yuuichi -


End file.
